1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming an isolation layer, semiconductor devices having an isolation layer, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To isolate unit cells of semiconductor devices electrically, a trench may be formed on a substrate and an isolation layer may be formed to fill the trench using a dielectric material. An annealing process may be performed on the isolation layer and the isolation layer may shrink during the annealing process. The shrinkage of the isolation layer may cause a defect at the isolation layer or layers adjacent to the isolation layer, so that electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device may deteriorate.
FIG. 1 is a microphotograph of a flash memory device having an isolation layer on which an annealing process has been performed. Referring to FIG. 1, defects are generated close to the isolation layer.